This Was Not Part of The Plan
by OnyxDove
Summary: They weren't supposed to like eachother. Katie was supposed to hate him. Travis was supposed to hate her. Aphrodite must be messing with their heads for a laugh, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Hope I didn't make you wait to long. On a completely random note, do you ever notice that guys run their hands through their hair a lot? Thought I'd share that :P.**

"Shaving cream?" Travis arched an eyebrow, bunched up the quilt that he still had from his mom, and threw it in the corner of his bottom bunk. He was sure that there were a few pins left from the sewing process (it was also kind of itchy), but the blanket smelled like his mom, and even though he'd rather not admit it, he missed her dearly, "Been there, done that. How elementary."

It was a scorching August afternoon, and all the Stoll brothers had been doing for the past hour was brainstorming pranks. It wasn't easy, especially when you're dripping with sweat. It was so hot that all Camp activities had been canceled.

"Dude, do you have any better ideas?" Connor asked (rather condescendingly in Travis's opinion).

He flopped down onto the, only slightly, cooler floor and shrugged. The cabin was beginning to reek like sweat along side the usual mothball and pine. If only they could hot wire the camp van and get some Fabreez (Chiron had put some magic curse on it; trust him they tried), "It's too hot to think. Lets go to the lake."

"That's the best thing I've heard today."

They sluggishly walked through the cabin area until the beach was in sight. Well, actually, it was so crowded that you could only see the people who were at the beach. Everyone was there, from Piper to Clarisse to even Percy Jackson himself (on a vacation from New Rome). Travis could imagine him groaning to Annabeth, "Why did we leave temperate California for this hellhole". There was a slight breeze when they arrived, barely noticeable, but enough to rustle his hair. It was invigorating on a day with such a heavy, still atmosphere.

No one had seemed to notice them. Travis supposed it was because everyone seemed to be doing something. There was a hoola-hooping contest, people were sunbathing, swimming, singing, laughing, and screaming. One kid had brought out a stereo, from gods knows where. It was blasting Rihanna.

Connor jabbed him in the side. Surprised by the sudden jolt, Travis tripped over his feet and fell into the (thankfully) soft sand.

"Ouch," he hissed, "What was that for!?" Connor chuckled, and boyishly ran his hand through his hair.

"You stood there looking at an umbrella for like two minutes, it was getting wierd."

Travis grimaced, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just… distracted. Anyway lets have some fun."

It only took them half an hour, and two bottles of paint to make everyone mad. Good prankers know how to work efficiently, but well. The best part no one had seen them, thank Hermes for their speed.

"Agghh! That was my favorite dress!" Squeaked an Aphrodite kid, "Who did this?"

"Is it even a question? Obviously if was the Stoll brothers." Another kid yelled.

"That's not possible. They aren't even here!"

He snickered from under the table someone had brought out. Connor and him had decided to hide separately to watch the pandemonium.

"I knew you'd be here."

Travis jumped, banging his head. Katie Gardner had crouched next to him, her head tucked in-between her knees. She looked bored. And cynical. He swallowed, Adams apple bobbing.

"Do I get a five second head start?" He stuttered, mouth drying, palms sweating.

She tapped her finger to her chin, mocking him, "Sure."

He bolted from under the table. About a second after he left, Katie jumped up screaming, "Stoll!"

"Cheater!" He yelled back.

She childishly stuck her tongue out, and flipped her hair, "Since when do you care about rules?"

Travis weaved through the crowd, which had just begun to come out of its daze. There was only one place the chase would stop, the Hermes Cabin. The wind created by running whipped through his hair, and caused the camp beads around his neck to dig uncomfortably into sensitive skin. Thankfully after many years of running–most of the time away from angry crowds or Katie–Travis had immense stamina.

No one batted an eye when he burst, panting, into Cabin 11. Julie, his half-sister, was reading on his bed (she read so much, at first everyone had thought she was a daughter of Athena). He plopped down next to her, causing the old bead to quiver, and tucked his legs up. He was embarrassed. How could a daughter of Demeter have caught him; that was insulting, especially because it had been Katie. Connor would never let him hear the end of it.

Travis was going to get his sweet revenge (mind you without his brothers help–not that he would even consider Travis a brother anymore after today), and she wouldn't even know what hit her.

"Julie," He questioned, "Would you do me a favor? I need help… on a prank."

Her gaze was intense for a nine year old, and filled with intrigue. He knew why, to be invited to join a Stoll prank was rare. It was a club comprised of very few people. She pursed her lips, "What would I have to do?"

"Say you'll join, _then_ I'll tell you," he insisted.

Travis figured Julie was too curious to refuse.

She folded the corner of the page doggy style, and frowned, "Why would I agree to do something before I find out what it is? That's stupid."

He smirked, "Your too curious now. You want to know what I'm planning."

There was pause, which felt like an eternity–he was ADHD remember? Travis knew she was assessing all her options. The pounding on the door had started right on cue (people did that a lot; he was surprised there were no dents). She picked at her nails, and shifted around nervously, probably both because of the noise and his offer.

"So?" he prompted, while rolling his shoulders to stretch.

"Fine, but I have a few terms and conditions. Nothing embarrassing or stupid." That would be easy. Anyone who had half a brain knew Stoll brother pranks were never stupid, well, almost never. If you ignored the one with the bear suit. Never again.

He smirked, "Deal."

 **AN: Don't forget to review it helps me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the lack of actual romance so far :P. I really want to make this a natural progression in a relationship. You don't just all of a sudden** ** _like_** **your sworn enemy. This chapter really just wasn't as good as the last one, sorry. Do you people think I should get a beta for my story?**

Katie was having a bad morning. The alarm clock hadn't rung, and none of her half-siblings had bothered to wake her up. By the time she had made it to the cabin showers they had run out of warm water, some hair had clogged the drain–gross, and all of the community shampoo had been used. Luckily, one of her sisters offered her some, but it smelled like a perfume factory. This delay had consequently caused her to be late to breakfast.

To any passerby it would look like Katie was glaring at her cereal. She wasn't. Katie liked her cereal. She was glaring at her day.

"Katie?" She sharply looked up. Miranda raised a thin, perfectly plucked eyebrow. Katie's stomach twisted with a pang of jealousy; Miranda was a knockout. Her black hair had been thrown up carelessly into a bun, with two loose strands framing her perfect, blemish free face.

"Yes?" Her answer came out terser than she meant it to.

"Are you O.K.?" No, honestly, Katie wasn't ok. She was on edge, looking over her shoulder all the time, checking every doorway. The Stolls hadn't pranked her once since that spontaneous beach party last week. This caused unnerving dreams to haunt the nights, and dark circles during the day. She swore that Travis and Conner were laughing behind her back. Look at what a mess she was, and they hadn't done anything. Maybe it was revenge for her busting the paint prank.

Miranda's chocolate eyes filled with worry, and Katie didn't have the heart to make her freak out, "I'm fine." She looked unconvinced by Katie's weak smile, but decided to drop the topic.

"I wonder which pegasus I'm going to ride?"

Katie groaned; she hated pegasi. Sure they were cute, but at about 5 ft. off the ground, her crippling fear of heights began to get to her. It was so humiliating as the head counselor not to be able to get off the ground. It was unnatural for a child of Demeter (or maybe that was just Katie). What made it so much worse was that today they had pegasus riding with the _Hermes_ cabin.

"Me too," she muttered.

If Miranda did notice her negative attitude about everything, she didn't say anything. Katie looked down, her whole grain flakes had started to get soggy, it didn't matter, she had lost her appetite anyway.

Campers were beginning to head off to morning activities, so shaking her numb–probably from exhaustion–limbs; she got up, and signaled for her cabin to follow.

The path to the stables was rocky, un-groomed, and filled with hoof prints. She kept stumbling; in retrospect it was probably a stupid idea to have worn sandals. If only her alarm clock had rung. They were getting closer because the unmistakable scent of horse that kept getting stronger and stronger.

When the stable was in sight Katie turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Alright, line up. We will do this orderly, thank you very much. Remember to be courteous no matter how stupid some of the Hermes kids can be." They all groaned, but complied, knowing Katie would have their heads if they misbehaved (especially because she was in such a sour mood).

The area was filled with noise. It was probably because the Hermes kids had already gotten there. She shivered. It was going to be a terrible day.

Hay bits were flying about in the flurry of the mess that was going on. Hermes kids were jostling about, knocking each other into the red, chipping barn. She could see Travis and Conner sitting back watching the chaos. Her eye twitched. They were supposed to be responsible head counselors. Forcing her self to rise above, she turned to look at the clipboard that hung right above two barrels full of oats. It told the campers which pegasus they were going to ride.

"Alright, staying neat and orderly, lets go check it." Katie said–with an emphasis on: staying neat and orderly , while gesturing in the general direction of the barn. As usual, she was the last one to get there, ambling down the final stretch of the path, dreading the next hour.

Reluctantly she looked for her name. Cavalier? Katie had never seen him before.

It turns out Cavalier was in the very last stall. He was already a very tall horse, which was terrifying, but the fact that he kept throwing his head and slamming his hoof down, made it so much worse. Luckily, Chiron had decided (after a certain incident with a bear suit) that from now on pegasus riding would be supervised by someone who was experienced.

Her stomach churned as she swung her leg over. Sitting up (rather stiffly), she held the reigns so tightly that her knuckles went white. The blood was roaring in her ears. She could hear talking in the background, but it was as if there was cotton in her ears. Everyone else was already flying, under the directions of some Apollo kid, who apparently was very skilled with horses.

She was walking on the ground, and reluctant to go into a trot, but against gut instinct, she did. Cavalier cooperated. The gait was big, bouncy, and fast, which caused his shiny, black mane to flap wildly. He was tugging at the reigns, eager to fly.

"Ho, ho, whoa." She said as calmly as she could, while pulling gently on the reigns. Cavalier had other ideas, apparently, because he broke into a canter. Her hand grabbed the mane as quick as she could, and she tried to stop him, but it was to late. He spread his midnight wings and started flying. The force of the take off knocked the wind right out of her. Katie squeezed her eyes shut trying to pretend that this wasn't happening, but it was too late, tears snick out from underneath her eyelids.

She could hear muffled shouts, but nothing helped. Her eyes shot open in an attempt to see where she was. It was futile, the utter terror in her stomach decided what she did now. They kept going faster, and faster; her breaths kept getting shallower, and shallower. The edge of her vision was black now. Katie knew that she was losing consciousness.

Maybe she should just… let… go. That sounded like a plan. Someone would save her right? She giggled, delirious, and finally passed out.

 **AN: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I'm back with another update. I quite like this chapter. Do you like Mark? I hope you do, because this won't be his last appearance :D. Just to be clear, Mark is the assigned Pegasus riding instructor.**

 **I have a question: As a writer what are you more comfortable writing, first or third person? I've got to say third person, it's so awkward to write with "I"s, at least to me.**

Travis saw her eyes close, her iron grip loosen, then, finally, ironically peaceful, she started falling to almost certain death. He blinked, heart stopping. Sure he didn't like her very much, but it's not like he wanted her to die. No, really, he didn't.

Out of the corner of his eye Travis glimpsed a movement. Mark, the 17 year old blonde son of Apollo, and pegasus riding instructor (of sorts), rushed off in a hasty attempt to catch her. It was honestly one of the most pathetic prince charming moments Travis had seen. Mark had scrambled his reigns together just in time to rush and grab Katie's limp, pale hand. Not to mention he had almost killed himself in the process.

In a badly executed landing they were back on the ground. Travis could see Mark gently set her down.

"Alright," Mark yelled, "Let's cut pegasus riding short, and all _calmly_ land, please." His cheeks were red, probably from exertion and adrenaline, and in high contrast with the white as snow, freckled skin around them. It was as if Mark was the only child of Apollo than couldn't get a wicked tan. Travis snorted at the thought. Mark closed his eyes–blonde cropped hair dripping with sweat.

Travis's pegasus, Meadow, began to descend. He liked flying–maybe it had to do with being the son of the messenger god–so he was reluctant to end the camp activity early. Meadow landed with a heavy thump. Then, tail swishing, she eagerly began to scratch her face by rubbing it against her leg. Travis swung down, chuckling as Meadow began itch against his torso instead, deeming him a better scratching post.

"Knock it off." He joked, gently pushed her away.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Mark was standing behind him, struggling to support Katie on his own.

"Since you and Connor are head counselors, you guys should come to the infirmary with me. You know, to report the accident. Someone else can finish untacking, and grooming for you."

That convinced him, no more work, "Sure dude," he shrugged, "No problemo."

The walk to the Big House was silent. Connor had decided to lag back and attempt to keep everyone together. It was just Mark and Travis awkwardly carrying an unconscious Katie, while running (more like speed walking) to the infirmary. Mark had sworn that the pegasi couldn't carry two people at once. Travis begged to differ, some of the Ares kids weighed as much as two people, not because of fat, but because of muscle mass. He was sure that the son of Apollo had a crush on Katie and just wanted to be close to her for longer. Then again, who was he to argue with Mark; Travis had done some stupid things for girls in the past.

His arms went numb, Katie felt like she weighed 1000 pounds. Don't tell her he said that though, she would kill him, resurrect him, and then kill him again. Travis had just been hoping to get out of work, but it ended up being more to help Mark.

Katie looked so tranquil and fragile (so pretty much the opposite of what she really was). He caught a whiff of her sweet strawberry scented hair and was suddenly tempted to touch it. Biting his lip, he refrained. Gods, ten minutes in close proximity with a girl and his brain was turning into mush. Damn hormones.

Travis doesn't think he had ever been so grateful to see the Big House. Then again, going to the Big House usually meant boring camp meetings, and/or he was in trouble.

Mark turned to him, hoisting a slipping Katie back on his shoulder, face contorted with worry, "Her breathing's way to shallow. I don't think that it's an injury though. She had a panic attack." His sentences were clipped from shortness of breath.

Katie having a panic attack? That was rich. She was always calm and collected (until she lost her temper).

The stairs groaned under their weight. Mark stepped forward and pounded on the infirmary door. It was Will who opened up. He observed the scene for one second, before pinching Travis's ear and demanding to know what happened.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Jeez, Will, I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, tell that to the judge buddy!" Will said vehemently, while jabbing his pointer finger into Travis's chest.

Mark stepped from behind and pried the angry son of Apollo away, "He's telling the truth. Cavalier went crazy and Katie fell off. I managed to catch her, but I think that she had a panic attack. Anyway, standing on a porch isn't helping her."

Will scrunched his face, and eyed Travis untrustingly. Really Travis couldn't blame him after the prank he had pulled on the Apollo cabin last week. It had been epic, and totally worth talking in rhyme for the next few days. He shoved the limp Katie into Will's arms, "You guys deal with her. I'm tired, and have things to do."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked back to his cabin. It was empty except for Julie. Perfect, the others hadn't made it back yet.

"So, tell me, how did you manage to sneak away?" Travis arched an eyebrow.

Julie looked up at him with pale blue eyes (she always said her mother had no idea were she got them). They were striking against her dark brown skin and hair. She was wearing a blue butterfly clip; white shorts, caked with mud (if Katie were here she would have scolded her for tracking dirt inside); and a camp Halfblood shirt (duh), "I dunno, I kinda just walked away. Connor wasn't really paying attention."

Travis snickered. His brother should never be trusted to supervise children. Praying to Hermes that no one died, he yawned and stretched, absolutely exhausted from the long trek to the Big House.

"I have a prank idea–"

"Finally!" Travis was rudely interrupted. Julie had been mad at him when he hadn't had a prank idea last night.

 _"_ _Idiot!" she had hissed._

 _"_ _True genius takes time." He had protested._

Furrowing his eyebrows Travis continued, "It involves a lot of paint, painting in the middle of the night, and praying to the gods that we don't get caught." Sure, Travis felt a little bit bad about messing with Katie after she had fallen off a horse (almost to her doom), but you know, it hadn't been his fault.

Julie pursed her lips, "That sounds ok, but where are you planning to obtain said paint?" Her eyes glinted. Travis swore she was positively diabolical.

"That, sister dear, is where you come in." He smirked.

 **AN: Don't forget to review! It literally makes my day so amazing, and every single review inspires me to write faster, thus faster updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Guys this chapter was literally so fun to write. Especially the last few scenes. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Also I deleted the prologue simply because I didn't feel it was really necessary.

AN: SORRY FOR THE RE-UPLOAD IT JUST WASN'T SHOWING UP AS UPDATED FOR ME!

Katie groaned, her arm felt like it had been run over with a freight train. The aching sensation didn't stop there either; her head was pounding. Wheezing, she blearily opened her eyes. She was laying a white bed, in a room with white walls and burlap curtains (presumably there to offer privacy). Sitting up she blinked again and licked her lips. They were dry and chapped. There was mirror in the room. Curious, she got up and look at her appearance.

Her usually limp hair look wild. Dull brown strands were flying in all different directions, some parts were matted with sweat. There was a piece in her mouth. She spat it out. The skin on her face was blotchy, some parts pale, others red as a tomato. Dark circles that had once surrounded her murky eyes were gone, but she looked worse than before. How that was even possible, Katie had no idea.

She smelled familiar, but she couldn't put her finger In it. The words were on the tip of her tongue. It was a mix of sweat, chestnuts, and pumpkin.

She remembered passing out, but how long had she been unconscious? Katie jumped up surprised when she heard the noise of curtains being drawn.

It was Will. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and she blushed.

"I see you're up." He smiled.

"Yeah." Her voice was horse and boyish. She cleared her throat, "how long was I out?"

"Just a day. Don't worry."

"Why am I not dead?" She squeaked.

"Mark saved you." The words were plain and simple, not bogged down by frivolous decorations. Her heart swelled, Katie didn't think that she'd ever been so grateful in her life. Tears bubbled in her eyes. Not ones of sadness, but simply of relief and happiness to be alive.

He gave her a kind smile, "why don't you take a shower and head to breakfast you woke up just in time," he looked at her shoulder and gesture by jutting his chin out, "don't worry about that arm nothing's sprained it broken, it's just a little bit sore. Make sure you don't do any camp activities until further notice."

"Thanks," she smiled back, yawning.

The walk to her cabin had been relatively quiet. Katie stepped into the shower attempting to stay calm and collected. No one in the cabin or on her walk meant that everyone was in the dining pavilion. She would have to face the whole camp at once.

Bile was rising in her throat like the steam in the shower. She attempted to swallow, but it seemed stuck, ready to make her suffocate.

Her hair was dripping when she got to the dining pavilion and attempted to enter with out making a scene. Unfortunately Miranda had other ideas. She squealed and rushed to Katie's side demanding to know if she was alright. All eyes were on them. Katie shrugged and said she was fine, before jogging to the Demeter table. All while keeping her cool façade. In reality her shoulder was aching and her stomach was a mess.

After relishing the last bites of her cereal ah stood up slowly and walked to the Apollo table. She should at least say thank you if nothing else.

Katie tapped Mark's shoulder and murmured, "thanks."

There was a familiar voice that broke through the crowd. It was sarcastic and annoying as usual, "Don't I get any credit for dragging your sorry butt all the way here?" Travis was leaning forward, folding his hands on the table, and raising both brows. Brown curly hair mussed, blue eyes twinkling. As if he knew something she didn't.

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose attempting not to let him get to her, "let me think. No." Hadn't Will said that it was just Mark that saved her?

Sensing the confusion Mark mumbled, "I caught you, but he helped me carry you back."

Katie's hand touched Mark's cheek, "anyway, thanks. Really, thanks you saved my life." She smiled, blatantly ignoring Travis, who was frowning. Katie an Mark were both blushing bright red now.

"Yeah." He breathed.

She walked back to her table fully aware of Miranda's incredulous look.

"Did I just see that?" Miranda's eyes bugged.

Katie sucked in a sharp breath of air, "yeah, yeah you did."

The rest of the day was ok, she supposed, except for the fact that everyone kept giving her pitying looks. She felt like a china doll, ready to break into a million pieces.

. . .

Katie should've known something was wrong when she smelled paint the next morning. It was toxic and sharp against her nostrils. She sat up suddenly, jostling the bunk above hers. Her siblings moaned, the clock read 6:00 a.m.. Getting out of her warm bed and walking outside was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Her eyes widened. All of the flowers that were planted around the Demeter cabin had been painted a dastardly shade of black. So meticulously that not a drop had splashed anywhere else. Surely the flowers were all dead.

The sweat, the blood, the tears that had gone into her (that's right her) garden was gone. Hours upon hours of work gone. Her pride and joy gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. She screamed, loud enough to have campers sleepily wake up and walk outside to see what the fuss was about.

Hot, angry tears pooled in her eyes. Her face burned as they spilled over. She felt her her hands clench into fists and start shaking. It was as if she could no longer control what she did. Katie didn't care.

All of the hurt and anger and pain that Travis, more specifically his pranks, had caused her was boiling to the surface. Maybe that's why when she saw him, still sporting a major bead head, saunter up to her she did the first thing that made sense. Katie drew back her arm, and, before Travis could even open his mouth, she punched him in the jaw.

Her whole body was shaking now. Katie spun around and barreled through the crowd, straight into the forest. She needed to get away. When she finally stopped to rest her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Sweat dripped down mingling with the now drying tears.

Katie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mark, he must have followed her the whole way here.

She sat down, sliding against the tree. He did the same thing right next to her. There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

Mark cleared his throat, "so are you ok?"

She almost laughed, "do I look ok?"

"Yeah... sorry for asking."

"That's fine."

"I can help clean up the flowers, you know, if it makes you feel better." His voice was gentle and kind.

"They're all dead by now," she spat venomously.

"Oh, " he said quietly.

Katie's head lolled to the side tiredly, and she closed her eyes. She was exhausted. It felt as though the life had been sucked right out of her.

Mark must have noticed, "if you're tired you can lean on me. It's fine. I totally get it."

There was a soft thump as Katie collapsed against Mark's shoulder. The crook of his neck smelled like oranges. She felt his arm around her. His heart was beating quickly. So was hers.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his shirt.

"No big deal," He said. Katie lifted her head just enough to brush her nose against his earlobe. She could feel him take a sharp breath. Mark was boyishly handsome, with a straight nose, bright blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Katie used her frigid hand to turn his face, so his eyes met hers. Their foreheads were touching, their lips brushing against each others.

With a burst of daring Katie kissed him. There was a moment were Mark didn't react, she could feel her stomach twist. What if he didn't want to kiss her? Then, slowly, as if in shock, he began to respond. She could taste peppermint on his breath. Katie had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time. It was her first kiss, and she never wanted it to end.

Finally, the need for air won out, and she had to pull away. They both were breathing hard, and blushing crimson red.

"Really, thanks." She leaned back against his shoulder. Katie could feel Mark lay his head over hers.

"Yeah." He whispered.

AN: Don't forget to review! Does anyone else have a crush on Mark? No... Just me? Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't so great I had a really awful, stressful week. Anyway I added a little bit that would not normally have been in this chapter because I felt bad for having you guys wait for so long.**

Travis doesn't think that he had ever seen Katie so mad, but that doesn't mean he wasn't surprised when she punched him square in the jaw. Wincing he gingerly rubbed the soon to be bruise. It was an unusually cold morning for August, dipping into the 60s, and Katie had just run off into the forest wearing shorts and a tank top. (The gods probably hated him). With his luck she would catch a cold and he would be blamed.

Julie was standing next to Travis, hands on her hips, tapping one foot.

"Wasn't expecting that one…" Julie gnashed her teeth together. Travis noticed whenever she felt guilty about something, it tended to be very obvious.

He swallowed, mouth dry, "Me neither." Katie wasn't someone to pull a big stunt like that, so his prank must have made her livid. He observed the damage, with a collected expression. At least, Travis hoped that he looked collected. Inside, he was a mess of nerves and embarrassment. After all, who wouldn't be after getting punched in the face.

Julie looked uncharacteristically nervous. She was chewing on her bottom lip, eyes darting to the left and right. Something was up. Travis could smell traitor a mile away, "What's up with you?" He questioned quirking up an eyebrow.

"What me?" She smiled weakly, "Nothing… absolutely nothing." He could tell she was on the verge of spilling the truth.

"You are probably the worst liar I've ever met. And that's saying something, because I know Katie Gardner."

"Alright, Alright!" Julie whisper shouted, "I'll tell you! Just, not here." He shuffled behind her to Cabin 11. The crowd was disbanding, as if even camp drama wasn't interesting enough to keep people up this early in the morning. Julie's flip flops slapped against the compacted dirt matching Travis's, ever increasing in volume, heartbeat. He had been so stupid, how could a Stoll brother have let a random person in on a prank. It had been a moment of weakness.

Julie sat down on her bunk looking absolutely miserable. It was strange to see such a usually calm person act like she had committed the worst crime ever.

Travis collapsed on his bunk, "Well, spill."

"You know Mark… from the Apollo cabin?"

"Yeah so?" Travis prompted.

"I owe'd him a favor, and so I just tipped him off that Katie would be mad."

Travis sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's what you were worried about? He groaned, "That's so stupid." He pushed it aside favoring shoving his head into the soft pillow. It was way to early to be up.

"Really, I thought that you liked Katie Gardner." Julie sounded surprised. Travis ignored her.

. . . .

As Travis examined his appearance, he'd have to say that purplish-blue was not his color. The bruise had swollen into an unattractive lump smack dab on his chin. It was angry and aching, but Travis shrugged, he had definitely seen worse. There was a moment of pause in his actions, as he thought of how mad Katie would still be. Maybe he would get a matching bruise on his eye or arm.

He had let Connor go ahead with the rest of the Cabin to eat. Connor was mad at Travis for not including him on the prank. Travis had argued that Connor was being stupid. Connor argued that Travis was always stupid. Travis didn't argue.

Chatter filled the dining pavilion as usual. Travis noticed that Connor had deliberately placed himself in-between two other campers to not leave room for Travis. There was, however, a seat in front of Connor, which Travis took the liberty of sitting down in.

"Aw come on, you can't be that mad." Travis leaned forward resting his head on his open palms. He looked at the Demeter table. Katie was missing, probably still in the woods.

Connor closed his eyes for a moment, turning away (over-dramatically if Travis may add). Then he cracked open one eye and sighed. "You're so lucky that we live in the same cabin. I don't want to risk it."

"Keep telling yourself that. You just can't live with out me." He snorted. Travis stole another glance at the Demeter table. Katie was still gone.

"Yeah, well you can't live with out Katie Gardner apparently, because you've just looked over at her table like 20 times."

Travis snapped his eyes back towards Connor, and scowled, "Shut up! I just, uh, wanted to see if I should shield my face."

"Well then you may want to run because she just got here." Connor smirked. Travis glared, fully aware that Connor was enjoying every moment.

Katie looked awful. Her hair had a few leafs and twigs knotted through it, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing what looked like a college sweatshirt over her regular camp shirt. The logo was almost completely faded out, so it was impossible to read. Mark walked right beside her smiling like an idiot (which he was). Travis's stomach churned and he turned back to Connor, clenching his jaw.

It was already heating up, the early morning chill just a vague, distant memory from the past, but Travis still felt cold. His eyes widened and Travis stopped dead. Could he be jealous? He snorted. That was ridiculous. No one would be jealous of the poor guy who got stuck with Katie Gardner bawling on his shoulder. He just felt a little bad because she had been crying so much. That was it. Sure, he wasn't the nicest person, but Travis wasn't cruel either. Connor stuffed his face with strawberry pancakes. Katie smelled like strawberries. Travis started choking on his cereal. Loudly.

~~~~~~ Katie ~~~~~~

Katie hadn't bothered to clean up. What was the point? Today was pretty slow anyway. Only canoeing and basket weaving (plus the usual gardening). She glanced at Mark, and he gave her a blinding smile. A common quality in Apollo kids. No one really payed attention to them, the morning's drama already forgotten. Katie was grateful; she hated causing trouble.

Suddenly a loud cough cut through the noise. She glanced up, saw Travis bent over hacking, and snorted. Serves him right. Karma was finally on her side. Katie said goodbye to Mark and walked over to the Demeter table taking her usual spot, and answering the barrage of questions that came her way.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur, and she headed out towards her first activity. Katie had just started to weave a basket, dreading the mind numbing following hour when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The Hecate Cabin councilor (Lou Ellen?) crouched next to Katie. A billowing dark purple cloak was draped over her shoulders pinned with a golden brooch. It radiated magical energy. Her eyes were green, but unlike Katie's dark (kind of ugly) shade, Lou's were brilliant and mysterious. She had cut her black hair into a dramatic bob, and hidden most of it with the hood of her cloak. Katie could only see the sharp tips that poked out. Lou Ellen had a deep, whispery type of voice, which made the message seem so much worse that it already was. "We're having an emergency head councilor meeting in the Big House. Apparently there are monsters pounding at the door."

Katie's heart leapt into her throat, "Alright." She dusted off her pants and followed Lou to the Big House. Could her week get any worse? The gods must have it out for her.

As the approached their destination her stomach started to twist and turn. Flip and Flop. Something was bound to go wrong. Katie was right. Something did go wrong.

There was a shimmery pink ripple in the usually clear magic barrier. A roar broke through the area, and Katie turned to her right to see what it was. A hellhound bounded straight towards her slobbering madly, followed by 3 more. Katie screamed.

 **AN: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You totally have the right to hate me. Just saying. Anyway here we are!

Katie knew that she should have written her will out already. After all not many demigods live to their twenties. But until this very moment death hadn't seemed so close. Even when she and her siblings were fighting the Titans and the Giants she hadn't felt so scared. What was going on with her head.

Her hand dropped down to the thin piece of leather strapped on her shoulder and around her torso. There she grabbed the thin dagger she kept on her for emergencies. Katie was done almost dying. This was the second time in a week! That was ridiculous. She waited until the hellhounds were almost upon her until she rolled to the side slashing wildly at the place where she had just been a moment before.

Lou Ellen did the same thing. Except she sprung up immediately. The cloak had blown off her face revealing her whole head. Lou scowled, "This stupid thing always gets in the way fighting," She glanced at Katie, "Only wear it for the show." The hellhounds, in their frenzy to kill the two demigods, had run so fast that instead of instantly turning around to attack again, they had to run a few paces.

Lou grabbed Katie and pushed her in the direction of the Big House, "Go get help. I can handle these guys. I do have the mist on my side." Katie wanted to protest. She had never gotten the chance to do anything heroic in her life. (Unless you count saving many a plants from the Stoll brothers. But you probably don't). The shield rippled pink again, causing lighting to slash across the sky as if warning her about something. Katie could have sworn she smelled perfume. Another 2 hellhounds tore across the grass cutting Katie off from the Big House.

Katie swore under her breath. She should keep her damn thoughts quiet. She dodged again, slipping just past the first hell hound. The second one, which was little ways behind the first, seemed to think that she was easy pickings, because it was running slower than the others had. She glared at it. It growled at her threateningly and intensified its pace. Ok, Katie, maybe this isn't the best time to antagonize the monster. Her hand shot out and she awkwardly jumped onto the hound then over. It worked, but Katie was sure that the monster would be prepared next time.

She swallowed thickly and glanced at Lou Ellen. She was an amazing fighter. It was as if Lou was in one place, then in another, then in another. The hellhounds couldn't seem to catch her, but Katie knew that one would eventually get a lucky hit.

She turned back to the two hellhounds that were now furiously running at her. There had to be a way to win. Katie dodged again, feeling the hopelessness of the situation dawn on her. It was too much movement and she was going to tire out. Maybe she should just attempt to run to the Big House, even though the hellhounds were much faster than she was.

No! She huffed. All Katie had done for the past two weeks was play the victim, the damsel is distress. She was going to finish off the hell hound even if it killed her. She really hoped it wouldn't kill her.

There had to be a way to out maneuver them. Maybe, if she could just get it to jump over her then maybe she could rake her dagger on it's underbelly. In an abrupt change of motion she charge straight at the hounds. It must have surprised them, because her plan was executed with perfection, and they jumped right over her head. Fortunately this gave her the perfect opportunity to turn one into dust. Unfortunately, she only had one dagger and no plan on how to kill the second one.

Luck seemed to be on her side because the door burst open, to reveal a very bewildered Percy and Annabeth, followed by the head counselors.

"Well, I guess this is it what all the commotion was about." Percy offered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Katie scowled, "Guys there is literally a four versus one going on. Help Lou Ellen!" She began to run towards the Big House faster than she had ever run before, hatching a plan in the process. The nicks and groves in the walls would make perfect hand and foot holds (hopefully) as she climbed from her life. Thank the gods Chiron was so strict on climbing wall practice (she never made it to the top due to the crippling fear of heights she had).

Katie figured she looked crazy, but it worked, because the hound stopped bellow her wondering what to do next. Jumping on the hounds back while it was distracted, she stabbed it right in the head making it poof into dust.

With all the counselors on the job the rest of the hell hounds were easily finished. They gathered in a cluster all panting. Katie's heart swelled with pride when she realized a few of them stole impressed glances in her direction. To be honest though, it was a stroke of luck that her plans had actually worked out. She was no Percy Jackson.

The hell hounds had managed to claw at her sides and she was probably bleeding a dangerous amount, but the buzz of the adrenaline blocked out whatever wooziness the bleeding was causing.

Finally, someone spoke suggesting that they head back into the Big House. The group dispersed and began trudging back. Then she noticed it, when the shimmer happened for the third time it was extremely subtle, but Katie saw Lou Ellen's eyes widen too and her heart stopped. Some god must be playing a cruel trick. There was only one hound this time, surrounded by a perfume-like mist, it charged straight at one camper, hellbent on his destruction. Katie jumped to tackle him out of the way, so quickly that she barely noticed that he was a he. The hell hound's claws raked across her calfs, and this time she swore loud enough for the whole group to hear her.

She felt tears well in her closed eyes. It was unbearable to even move her arms.

"Uhhh… Are you ok?" A voice asked. Katie's eyes flew open in surprise.

For the first time in his (probably) unfeeling life, Travis looked concerned. Or maybe that was because his clothes were getting destroyed with blood. The irony was incredible, she literally had the worst life ever. In her delirious state, Katie had the gall to make a joke, "Guys I think the blood loss is going to my head, because Travis Stoll just asked me if I'm OK," she turned to him venomously, "The blood that is staining your pants at this moment is waiting for you to realize how stupid that question was."

"Ok. Geez. I was just trying to be nice."

Katie knew she was being irrational. But hey, she had just fought two hell hounds. Rational wasn't in her vocabulary, "Trying being the keyword."

He tried to wiggle out from underneath her, but quickly stopped when she hissed in pain. Lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed, and options tired, he turned to the crowd that had gathered around them in despair, "Guys. Do something!" The whiney tone of his voice was evident.

Will, who had run to the Big House to get bandages just moments before, had just returned. "Stay still," he commanded, crouching by Katie's legs.

"Can't you get her off of me!?" His voice cracked on the last word, and he cringed in embarrassment.

"Suck it up," Will rolled his eyes, "I don't want to move her legs more than I have to. The wounds have got to be compressed fast."

The rest of the crowed started to head back, unfortunately after all asking her _one at a time_ if she was OK (except Lou Ellen who was waiting for medical attention as well). Katie resisted the urge to rip her ears off. Presumably, they were going to finish the meeting, as it was so rudely interrupted before. Of coarse, with the added issue of the fact that 7 hellhounds had attacked, and broken through the barrier, in one day. Katie figured it was just the work of some bored God who had way too much free time and power. As soon as she was bandaged she attempted to haul herself off of Travis. All good that did was make her howl in pain.

Will winced for her, and handed over some ambrosia to help with the pain. To Katie, It had always tasted like pumpkin pie.

Travis rolled his eyes, but managed to squirm free. He started to walk back to the Big House, then he stopped for a moment, seemingly struggling with a choice. The resolution was clear when he turned back and turned to Will, "You tend to Lou Ellen. I've got Katie. I can take her to the infirmary," he almost murmured the last few words, "I owe her after all. You know, for saving my life."

"You won't just throw her in the strawberry fields to rot, right? Right." Will had his back to them, expertly disinfecting Lou Ellen's shoulder

Travis shrugged and Katie blanched, "Don't I have a say?"

He turned and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. Yup, he just slung her over his shoulder with no regard for the fact that Katie's head felt like it was filled with cotton and her legs were on fire. She slammed her fists into his back, demanding to be treated with more respect.

Finally, growing tired of the abuse, he shifted her so it was more like cradling a small child, gingerly, his hands avoided her calfs. Travis's shoulders were bony and uncomfortable; hands spindly and thin; and chin sharp. He was all angles. His nose was almost straight, a slight ridge in the middle broke the uniform. Dark circle adorned his tired looking face, light freckles, from hours of sun exposure, dotted his cheeks, and blondish eye lashes framed his eyes; eyelashes that made her stomach twinge in jealousy. Or, that might have been the slight urge to vomit.

Katie shifted awkwardly in the silence. It was taking all of her self control not to light up like a Christmas Tree. And she didn't even celebrate Christmas! Horribly self aware and sluggish at the same time, every nerve in her body tingled at the contact, but her brain was too bogged down to process.

"You're kind of heavy," Travis stated. He was walking at an incredibly slow pace, feigning that he was straining under her weight.

"Gee thanks." Katie mumbled. His heartbeat was putting her to sleep, her head was already fuzzy from the blood loss, and honestly she wasn't really thinking coherently, so what happened next totally wasn't her fault, "You smell nice. Like chestnuts, pumpkin…" She trailed off.

He stopped abruptly, "What?"

A/N: If you can catch the phrase I borrowed from To Kill a Mockingbird I'll give you a virtual cookie.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: One or two more chapters and we'll arrive at the riveting conclusion! Or at least some sort of half baked conclusion...**

Travis can't even look at Katie without blushing like a tomato. He knows this because Connor asked him at least twice while he was glancing in her vicinity if he wanted to borrow sunscreen. Travis had snorted and snapped that Connor should go and talk about proper skin care regimens with the Aphrodite cabin. Maybe that had been a little uncalled for, but hey, he was a raging pot of teenage hormones.

He glanced again at her table. She laughing at something Miranda said, head thrown back, shoulders hunched a little, mouth open. Two days ago Travis would have said she looked like a moron, but now... now his brain didn't even know anymore. It was so unfair, this whole feelings thing was her fault, she was the one who saved his damn life, and now he was paying for it. Again, the logical part of his brain knew that he was being completely unreasonable, but the feelings part told him that she smelled like strawberries.

He stabbed his waffle violently with his fork, stuffing an unreasonably large piece in his mouth. Connor glanced at him with poorly veiled curiosity.

"What?" He snapped a little louder than he intended. It caught the whole Hermes table's attention. He scowled at them.

"Why are you acting like you have a stick up your butt?" Connor drawled irritatingly.

"I've got stuff on my mind," he answered vaguely, flicking a persistent curl out of his face.

"Stuff like Katie Gardner?" Connor smirked, gesturing his hands wildly in her direction, before Travis smacked them down embarrassed.

"I have no idea what your talking about, and stop that, you look like you're on drugs."

"Whatever you say brother dear." Connor raised a thin eyebrow challengingly. Any other day Travis would have rolled his eyes and continued eating, but today his nerves were at an all time high, and petulant brothers wouldn't be exempt from his wrath.

"Says the guy who's been fawning over Lou Ellen for the whole summer, and yet doesn't have the balls to ask her out." It was Connor's turn to blush.

The table's attention was still on them, after all it was rare to see Travis Stoll lose his cool so completely, but Travis couldn't care less. His lips were drawn into a grim line, and then after seeing his brother's floundering he spoke again, "I'm going to enjoy free time on the beach if you'll excuse me." Travis got up violently, on purpose mind you. Dammit! If he was going to be an angry teenager, he was going to excel at it.

. . . .

KATIE'S POV

Katie saw Travis storm out of the Dining Pavilion out of the corner of her eye. Perfect, she smiled to herself. Now she could catch him alone and... erm... apologize for her comments yesterday. Or at least she could explain that the only reason she said that was because she felt drunk. Actually, drunk and hungover and the same time.

But, she argued with herself, if she did leave now, her cereal would get soggy and gross, and who wants that?

Miranda was glowing over the fact that some guy she likes had said yes to her proposal to 'hang out sometime', but Katie and wasn't listening, preoccupied more with her relationship issues. Ok, so they weren't exactly issues, more like mild complaints. Not even mild complaints, like microscopic complaints, so small you couldn't even tell they were there. Well, unless you were Katie.

The truth was... she was bored. It's like Mark was perfect in every way, but he couldn't get her blood rushing, or adrenaline pumping. So, _too_ perfect. Gods, it felt terrible to even say it in her head. She grimaced.

It was like having two squares in a relationship. Yeah they worked out fine, and there was little arguing or spite, but they were also boring together.

She spooned some more cereal in her mouth, absentmindedly nodding at something Miranda said in approval. Hopefully it had been well timed.

Maybe she should end things with Mark? The whole it's not you, it's me speech could easily be prepared, and she was sure her heart wouldn't take a beating at all. Mark though... Mark would be devastated, and Katie wasn't sure she could live with making that poor boy cry. No, she just needed to make him break up with her. Just how would she accomplish that? Katie had no idea.

. . . .

TRAVIS'S POV

Travis had successfully made everyone avoid him in only, he glanced at his watch, a week, two hours, and 37 seconds. All of them were wary of his sour mood— which also meant insults would be flung and pranks would be ruthless. Unfortunately, they also noticed his lack of pranks on the Demeter cabin as of late.

Julie was the only brave soul who would ask him why, "So what's the next prank gonna be loser." Loser was an endearing term for her...

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Well I've got a good idea for the Demeter cabin." She plopped down next to him, perfectly aware of the fact that she never offered prank ideas, considering it beneath her.

Travis narrowed his eyes, "Actually I've got an idea for the Aphrodite cabin."

"Aha," she bounced up on the bunk, knocking his pillow on the floor, "I knew it! You totally have a crush on Katie Gardener! And it only took you like 5 years to figure it out." Travis tackled Julie down hissing at her to shut up.

"Gods! Someone might hear you."

"You're not denying it," she singsonged.

"There's no point. You're ruthless."

"Go after her knight in shining armor! Don't let your princess escape. Of course, I could always help you out. You know, for a small fee."

There was always a catch with Julie, he sighed to himself, "She's happy with Mark." His stomach twisted at the words.

. . . .

KATIE'S POV

Katie Gardener didn't know what she was doing, sitting here by a dock making out with a boy whom she wanted to break up with. The kiss was good and all, but she just couldn't help but feel like a horrible person— was she a horrible person? Maybe she should just break up with him now and stop being a terrible push over.

Miranda would call her sweet, but overly caring. Her mind flickered over to Travis Stoll, because if you want a rude, but straight forward answer you go to him. He would say that she's stupid, and there was no point in dragging it on. Great, now she is was thinking of a different guy, an _enemy_ , while making out with her boyfriend. It was getting so much worse!

Katie pushed back on Mark's chest and they lapsed into an awkward silence. What even was a conversation, she though sarcastically.

Mark grimaced, "How was archery?" Katie groaned to herself, that was the third time he'd asked the same question.

"Fine. How were, er, the flying horses doing?" Drat she'd forgotten the name.

"Pegasi?"

"Yes, them."

He chuckled, "Fine I suppose, though Blackjack did have a cut on his leg, minor, but still..." She tuned out what was sure to be an extensive rant about horses.

After about two minutes her patience was beginning to wear thin, very thin. Finally in one big pot of annoyance her thoughts bubble over her lips, "I can't do this," she corrected herself, "us." So much for making him break up with her.

Mark's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"I like you, but I just don't like you like that. I was upset that day in the forest and I'm sorry and I took things to fast and I still want to be friends and I feel like a horrible person." Gods that was a whole bunch of word vomit.

Mark looked at the ground, eyes surely watering, and nodded mutely.

Seeing that it was time to go Katie rose to her feet and put her hand on Marks shoulder, "Thanks for a very sweet first relationship, and kiss. It will stay in my heart, irreplaceable."

"Is it that Stoll kid?" Mark asked, voice wobbly.

"No." She answered sure of herself, "it was time for us to move on. You'll find someone ten times better than a stupid Demeter kid with a bad tan. You deserve it." She smiled sadly and turned away walking back to her cabin, suffering only from the small ache of regret from making her boy- ex-boyfriend cry.

. . . .

BOTH POV

Travis Stoll thought that it was a mirage when he saw Katie Gardener willingly walk towards him, no spade for mutilating in hand. In fact, he almost dropped his sword, and actually succeeded in nicking himself.

"Gardener." He sniffed coolly, wrapping his bleeding hand in his camp shirt— not a good idea by the way. Blood is way hard to wash out.

"Stoll." She regarded him equally as unenthusiastically. Travis felt a pang of disappointment.

"I heard about your split with the blinding sun of the Apollo cabin." It had been a few weeks, and he still wouldn't admit to anyone that he'd jumped for joy when he'd heard.

"Don't call him that." She gritted.

"Aw is mama Katie worried." Ok, Travis, now would be the best time to stop antagonizing your crush.

"Gah! You're insufferable! Can we talk somewhere else. I've got something to say, privately." Travis's heart skipped a beat, or maybe 10, 20, 30; it was a miracle he was alive.

"Alright I'll bite, your wish is my command," he stuck out his arm, "let's blow this popsicle stand." She hesitated when taking his arm in hers, but then surrendered to the crazy. Walking to the beach was no easy feat, especially when two mortal enemies were doing it together arm in arm like best buddies. The strange looks were abundant, and so was the ever glowing tinge of red that decorated Katie's face and the back of Travis's neck.

The beach was empty to both parties delight.

Travis started, "So what do ya need to say?"

"The comment I made to you when I was half unconscious was uncalled for, and awkward, and weird, and I feel like I have to explain what I felt like— drunk." Both of them were bright red.

"Yeah, OK, cool." He choked out.

Katie blanched, "No remarks about how awesome you are, no poking fun at me, _nothing_?!"

"Er, do you want me to?"

"Of course I don't want you to, but-" she paused suddenly at a loss for words, "Why are you so civilized all of a sudden?" Her eyebrows raised skeptically.

He shrugged noncommittally, "Dunno."

She stuck her tongue out. Nothing. She called him insolent. Nothing. She even smacked him on the back of the head. _Nothing_.

"What gives?" Her words sounded whiney, but only because Katie was unnerved. Glancing over her shoulder she grabbed his collar, "If I'm going down you're going down with me." It was all some elaborate ruse, someone would be running here any second with a vat of slime or chocolate or whatever evil concoction the Stoll brothers had planned. How could she be so stupid; she'd walked right into their trap.

"Kindly let go of my collar Gardner," the words sounded strained even to Travis. He wasn't even trying to shrug her off, just looking anywhere but her eyes. Was that tree always there? The bark was so uniform, and kind of pale, too pale for a tree, what species was it, perhaps aspen, in California-

"Travis Stoll stop ignoring me!" His eyes snapped up to meet hers, they were mad.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just move on and pretend we don't know each other? Cool? I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." She took a step back, startled.

"What are you on about?"

"I-I just don't want to have anything to do with you." He squeezed his eyes shut. A little space and this crush would be nonexistent, then life would be back to normal.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She stormed off, angrily. Why was she so angry, this was a dream come true! Gah! Life was so confusing!

 **AN: Review please :).**


End file.
